iHunt 2: Shadows of a past gone by
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Set years after iHunt Carly Sam and David now parents as well as bounty hunters. Have what they consider a normal happy life. Despite some bumps in the road to get there. But when the past comes back to haunt them will they have to go back to their old ways to stop it and save what they have
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What up CAM fans its time for a look once more into the iGangster universe. This one takes place years after the last one ended. Athena David, Carly, and Sam's daughter is now ten. David also has two other children a son with Frankie named Crixus who is eight and a year younger than Athena another daughter named Pam with Sam and Carly who is six. This first chapter helps set the scene for the story. Which I plan to take you on a ride so lets go.**

* * *

**Life As We Know It Now pt 1!**

Carly Pukkett stormed into the kitchen behind the three children slamming the door behind her. "ATHENA JUSTICE IF YOU EVEN THINK OF GOING TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I TELL YOU!" she yelled to her oldest daughter. Making the young caramel colored girl with the curly sandy brown afro stop dead in her tracks along with her brother and sister. "Sit!," she said pointing to a chair at the kitchen table. She then quickly gathered herself as the young girl sat down. The young girl who if Carly ever wondered what she'd look like had she been born half black gave her the answer. "Now care to explain to me how you managed to not only get suspended for four days but a weeks worth of detention for fighting?" she asked reminding her that while Athena had inherited her looks she'd also gotten her father and other mother's tempers.

"Mom its not my fault those assholes were calling Crix retard, and they called me a half breed," Athena said trying to justify her actions.

"Its true mama C," Crixus said sticking up for his oldest sister. If Athena was a look alike for Carly. Crixus Eric Brown was a light skinned version of father right down to his dreadlocks and smile. Unfortunately for the soon to be nine year old he never met his birth mother. As Frankie had passed away giving birth to him due to complications. Also the young boy struggled in school because he suffered from dyslexia. Meaning he read numbers and words backwards at times. But thanks to tutoring he had improved but still struggled with bullying. As did the other two kids.

"First Crixus don't interrupt second what have we told you three about people picking on you," Carly said admonishing the kids as she pulled out her.

"Ugh ignore them ," Athena sighed. "But mom mom and dad wouldn't be mad," she said.

"We'll see about that," Carly said already dialing her wife's number. "Sam... put me on speaker so Dave can hear," she said putting her phone on speaker.

"Cupcake we're kind of in a jeep in the middle of Jamaica on a hunt," Sam said as she put the phone on her end.

"Yeah what up Carls," David said as he drove the jeep.

"Well your daughter Athena has gotten suspended and a week of detention for fighting," Carly said still giving the stern eye to her daughter.

"Did you win," David and Sam asked in unison drawing the ire of Carly.

"Yeah I made him cried and everything," Athena said.

"David ! Sam!," Carly said letting her wife and cousin know she wasn't in the mood for the two's jokes.

"Aj come to the phone," David said.

"Yes dad," Athena said walking closer to the phone and taking it from her mother.

"AJ why were you fighting?," Sam asked.

"Some jerks were picking on Crix and they called me a half breed," Athena explained.

"Not saying you didn't have the right to get mad, but we'll talk more about it when me and your dad get back," Sam said.

"Yeah but until then no tv including wrestling and no video games and your mom is taking your iPad," David said with a no nonsense tone.

"But dad!," Athena wined.

"No buts now put your brother on the phone," David said.

"Hey dad!," Crixus said as he enthusiastically took the phone from his sister.

"Hey champ heard you had a rough day today you ok ?," David asked. He knew his oldest daughter had gotten his attitude and toughness his son had gotten more his kinder more loving nature. Preferring not to fight or have any confrontations at all. Which also made the sweet boy a target.

"Yeah dad I'm fine... Will you be back in time for my birthday" Crixus asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in fact we should be home tomorrow afternoon or the next Day ok," David said assuring his son he'd be there for his birthday.

"I wanna talk to daddy!," said Pam walking up to her brother. Pamela Jade Puckett Brown was the youngest of the three children. And out of the three she seemed to look out of place with her older two siblings as she was a shade lighter than the other two and had light green eyes. Her hair was a bit straighter than Athena's and was the same dark almost black brown as her mothers. Her name came about as a combination of the names of both Carly and Sam's mothers. Also the child seemed to lean more on the sweet side like her mother Carly in her pre gang and bounty hunter days. But still had her fiery temper as well. But like Athena she was a "daddy's" girl if not more so than her sister. And more of a girly girl.

"Dad Pam wants to talk," Crixus said before handing the phone to her sister.

"Hi princess," David said talking to his youngest child.

"Hi daddy! Are you catching bad guys?," Pam asked.

"Yes sweetie you wanna talk to mama ," David asked already kind of knowing the answer.

"No just you... what are you bringing me back," Pam said.

"Nothing if you don't talk to your mama," Sam said in false seriousness.

"Sorry mama!," Pam said immediately addressing her mother.

"Its ok princess put your mommy on ok," Sam said.

"Ok...here," Pam said handing the phone back to her mother.

"You two know we have a meeting at the school right," Carly said

"Yeah we know now can we get back to work Carls," David said.

"Ok love you guys come home safe," Carly said

"Love you too cupcake," Sam said.

"Love ya Carls bye," David said as Sam hung up the phone.

* * *

"Trouble with the kids again ?," "Hawk" asked as he wheeled the jeep the road that went through the dense area of Jamaican forst. Henry "Hawk" Chan was an ex marine turned bounty hunter. Who up until ten years ago worked freelance until he joined the company after a rather large windfall the company had on a hunt. A windfall that let them expand the company to Two countries. Placing Henry in charge of the Jamaican office along side Vega and Gibby.

"Yeah man," David said loading the magazine into his Saiga 12 Gage shotgun.

"Yeah AJ is a handful kind of makes me glad I don't have any," Henry said .

"You'd have to find someone to sleep with you first," Camilia said adjusting the bandanna on her head. Camillia or Cammi as she liked to be called at times was an Alabama transplant to South Carolina. And was effectively Frankie's replacement. Aside from being a hand gun expert she was also a licensed helicopter pilot. An asset that often came in handy to the team. What also set the pale skinned Caucasian apart aside from the large vine that stopped a her butt crack and went to the front of her hips. Along with her other tattoos and piercings, was her tendency to change hair colors. Hair which was purple a the moment but could change on a whim.

"Whatever Cammi and radio Miko and "Red"," Hawk said admonishing the purple haired woman.

"On it... yo Miko Katie you read," Camillia asked into her radio

"_Roger that Cammi,_" Katie said into her radio.

"Can we get an ETA on the target," Camillia asked.

"_We're up on the two minute warning so be ready ," _Katie answered.

A few brief minutes later the team found themselves in front of a run down tin house as they got out of the jeeps. "Nice place," Miko said said sarcastically as she cocked her glock.

"Yeah yeah what's the plan boss," Katie asked cocking her shotgun.

"Ok Dave you go up front with me Hawk Katie take the sides. Miko Cammi take the back," Sam said before they all moved in position. She and David on either side of the door frame.

"Johnathan Shakespeare we have a warrant arrest come out now with your hands up!," David said as he banged on the door. "Shakespeare we have the house surrounded come out now!" he said again.

"Hey big bro what are the odds he's sleeping?," Sam asked semi sarcastically as she cocked AR-15. Just before four rounds of buck shot came the door barely missing them

"None!," David said kicking the door in and chasing behind and average height black man with dreads. "STOP GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!," David yell as they chased him.

"Miko Cammi!... He's coming out back," Sam said into her radio she and David right behind their hunt.

"Stop right there motherfucker!," Camillia yelled as she and Miko stood with their guns drawn on the perp.

"Hands where I can see em right now!," David said he and s with his gun trained on him from behind.

Seeing he was cornered Johnathan gave a jumping kick hitting Miko in the shoulder making her drop her gun. Allowing him to push past her. He then pulled a long can like object out of his pants. And tossed it towards the four bounty hunter.

"Oh shit! HIT THE DECK!," Sam yelled as she and the others jumped away before the explosive device blew up sending a ton dirt into the air.

"WHO THE FUCK HAS A GRANADE!," David yelled his ears ringing from the concussive blast. "Sammie you ok sis?"

"Yeah lets go get the son of bitch went that way!," Sam said as she took off running for the tree line David and the others behind her .

"Hawk KP! He took off into the woods could be headed to the beach we passed on the way in get in the Jeeps and be waiting when we get there!," David said as he ran behind Sam.

"_Already on it big man we'll meet you their!," _Katie said.

"Cammi Miko go left we'll go right," Sam yelled as she and David veered to the right.

"Sammie you see him?," David asked as they continued into the woulds the sound of the ocean getting closer .

"No not... There!," she said before firing her AR 15 and sending one none lethal round into his shoulder and one into his leg making him fall to ground.

"Nice shot," David said as he and Sam ran down to the edge of the to grab their capture. He then hopped on the perp and punched him in his jaw effectively loosening his teeth. "That's for the granade asshole," he said before punching him again patting him down and putting on his handcuffs. "Sammie leg irons,"

"You broke my nose and you shot me ! Dats police brutality!," Johnathan said as Sam began to secured the leg irons to his ankles.

"You're right except one thing we aint cops," Sam said as she and David stood him up.

"Yeah we're bounty hunters, now move!," David said.

* * *

**Two Nights later:**

Some time in the middle of the night Carly awoke to the sounds of heavy footsteps in the middle of the night coming up the stairs. Thinking quickly not caring she was only in a short night gown going into full on protective mom mode. Went to her closet and opened the small gun safe and pulled out her pink 9mm handgun with a grip molded to her hand. She then made her way to stealthy towards the light coming from the shared room of her daughters . She then turned the corner and aimed the gun at whoever dare mess with her kids. Then immediately lowered it. "Damn it Sam Dave," she said as she put the safety back on her gun.

"Sorry cupcake just wanted to check on our little badass and princess here," Sam said stroking Pam's hair.

"Yeah I told Sam to call and let you know but blondie here wanted to surprise you," David said before kissing Athena's forehead.

"Surprise huh?," Carly said holding her gun at her hip and raising her eyebrow. "Come to bed mama I got a surprise for you," she said.

"Ok on that note I'm taking a walk," David said quickly kissing Pam in the same way he had done her sister.

"A walk bro its like three A.M.," Sam said trying to keep her cousin from leaving. For a year after Frankie's death David had not only become extremely depressed but a full blown alcoholic. Often showing up on hunts drunk when he hadn't spent the day in a bar. At point getting a DUI on his motorcycle making Carly and Sam nearly seriously take away his parental rights. But with the help of his family he had gotten into AA and was now on his eighth year of sobriety. Instead focusing on his job children as well as MMA training and music. But still whenever told Sam he was going out this late night it worried her. Worried her that her cousin her brother would go back into his own drakness.

"Sammie I'm just gonna hop on my bike get some wind therapy. No drinking ok," David said masking his pain with a smile. He did that most times so not to tell his cousin best friend and sister he was jealous of both her and the mother of two of his children. Jealous of them because unlike them they unlike him had someone to hold and make love too after long hunts like the one they had just come back from . But no fate had robbed him of that. Fate had robbed him of the love of his life. And since then he hadn't so much as flirted with another woman. Let alone dated one because in his hart and mind no one would or could ever replace Frankie.

"Ok Mon be careful," Sam said sensing her brother's internal pain.

"Always am," David said as he disappeared down the stairs.

"I worry about him," Sam said.

"Me too but right now lets worry about what's in between these thighs," Carly said rubbing her gun along her thigh suggestively before backing into her bedroom

"Oh really?," Sam said following her.

Carly quickly put her gun back in the safe and locked it. No sooner had she done it she found herself smothered by her wife's kiss. Sam's tongue dominating hers.

"Damn I missed you," Sam said her voice husky with lust as she bit Carly's neck.

"I missed you too!," Carly sighed as Sam nibbled her pulse point as she pulled on the blonde's shirt.

"To many clothes," Sam said taking off Carly's night gown and cast it aside. She then swirled Carly onto the bed and stood their admiring her wife's still youthful alabaster skin and body. Despite having born two children Carly had only a few very faint stretch marks and her body was tone thanks to the hours of cross fit training she and Sam both did. But even if her body had not held up so to speak to Sam she'd always look the same. The thought of which made her smile as she shucked her jeans and underwear. She then hopped in the bed and in between Carly's legs kissing her and then angled her sex so her clit was in line with Carly's and began grinding in a figure eight.

"Ugh God!...God I love you!... So much!," Carly said between kisses as she wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and ground up into her.

"Aghh... I love you too!," Sam said as she grinded harder into her wife as they traded sloppy kisses.

"Ugh harder baby!... HARDER FUCKING HARDER!," Carly moaned her climax building as she dug her nails into Sam's back.

"FUCK I'M CLOSE... SO CLOSE!," Sam moaned feeling her own climax fast approaching. "Say my name !...FUCK SAY MY NAME!,"

"SAM!...SAM!," Carly cried out so loud she didn't here the door creek open.

"Mama, mommy what are you doing," Pam asked confused at what she was seeing.

"Pam why are you awake!," a straddled Carly said as she and Sam quickly covered themselves.

"I had a bad dream can I sleep with you," the six year old asked.

"Um...give your mommy and I a few minutes ok princess," Sam said trying no to to blush.

"Ok but what were you doing?," Pam asked.

"Err...um wrestling," Carly said thinking of a logical excuse.

"Uh sweetie could you step out a second," Sam said.

"Ok," Pam said turning to leave the room, "But if you were wrestling who winning"

"Mommy, you're mommy always wins," Sam said with a cocky smile and wink.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the night a satin black Harley Davidson Fat boy pulled into the empty parking lot of darkened empty gym. The rider gets off the bike and pulls a key from his pocket and enters the gym and goes to his locker and trades his normal jeans and t-shirt for MMA practice trunks and a sleeveless under armor shirt. He then taped his wrist and hands and pulled on his gloves. He then walked into the main part of the gym and turned on the lights then proceeded to attack the heavy bag with all his anger.

A punch for each birthday she missed and would miss. A kick for each and every Christmas she'd miss. A punch for every child they'd never have together. A kick for each anniversary they wouldn't share. A punch and a kick for each graduation little league game, wedding

night of making love. Grandchild they wouldn't have, and so on and so on until the bag broke away from its supports and he stood their exhausted and soaked in sweat.

He then walked back to his locker and looked at the picture of her his wife. His love the mother of his child. His Babydoll. "Why'd you leave me Frankie, why?," David asked as tears and sweat fell from his face.

"Hey need a sparing partner," Camillia said standing in the door way of the locker room. Dressed in a purple workout tank top black capree yoga pants, white sneakers and a black hoodie.

"Uh... Cammi what are you doing here," David asked sucking up his tears.

"Couldn't sleep besides you're not the only one who has fight in a week," Camillia explained as she to would be fighting in the upcoming MMA event that David was fighting in. "Also you're not only one with the key to this place big man," she said.

"Yeah you're right," David said drying his eyes more.

"So wanna tell me why the heavy bag is on the floor out their," Camillia asked. Genuinely concerned for her friend. Truthfully Camillia had been instantly attracted from the moment they met years ago. She also knew that since his wife's death and recovery from drinking he had lived like a monk. Keeping all members of the opposite sex as platonic friends never even flirting with girls. Something she could respect as he was a family man mostly living for his kids. She also knew he was still in love with his wife. But the part of her that was a woman infatuated with him so wanted to be his love.

"Nope," David said stepping away from his locker and walking towards the main part of the gym.

"Ok but if want too... you know when you can't talk to Carly Sam or the others you can talk to me," Camillia said.

David was not blind to the fact that Camillia was attracted to him. To be honest he was attracted to her as well. But in his hart he still felt like to allow himself the potential chance to fall in love with someone else he would be cheating on Frankie. That was something he wouldn't do. "Well get your shit on lets go,"

"Ok ok," Camillia said before going to the other locker room and preparing herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey that does it for the first chapter. What do you think of the parental sides of Carly Sam and David. Also what do you think of the kids as well as Camillia. Anyway hope you liked it peace love SDR out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up CAM fans back with the next chapter of my new Cam epic. This one kind of picks up where the last one did so enjoy**

* * *

**Life as we know it now part 2:**

David Carly, Sam and their oldest daughter sat in the waiting area of the principle's office. The trio had been called in to discus Athena's latest suspension. Something that the three had become familiar with as Athena had inherited her father and Sam's tempers as well as their protective streaks. Which often lead to her using her fist and whatever fighting skills that her parents had taught her to defend her two younger siblings.

"Would you three quit fidgeting," Carly said looking at her daughter wife and cousin.

"Sorry we don't like principles offices," David said tapping his feet rapidly.

"Yeah reminds of jail," Sam said popping some gum into her mouth.

"Yeah plus principle Suber is a dick," Athena said as she pouted and folded her arms.

"Athena language!," Carly said scalding their daughter before cutting her eyes at her two coparents.

"What?," Sam said just before a balding middle aged white man wearing a button down,tie and slacks.

"Mrs. Puckett?," the man asked.

"Yes," Carly and Sam said in unison as they and David stood to great the man

"Jim Suber nice to finally meet you both," the man said introducing himself to Sam and Carly and shaking their hands. "Excuse me sir you are?" he asked looking up at David.

"David Brown, Athena's father," David said shaking his hand.

"Of course come in," the Principle said ushering them into his office. "Have a seat," he said taking a seat behind his desk. "So I assume I don't need to tell you about Athena's problems,"

"Athena's problems?," Carly said giving the the Principle with a coy look while checking David and Sam's reactions, "what exactly are our daughter's problems?"

"Well you are an unconventional family. On top of your children being biracial two of you are in a homosexual marriage," principle Suber said. "On top of that the three of you run a bail bounds firm. I can see with such an unstable home life Athena as well as your other two children would have problems with social norms."

"Ok I've herd enough!," Sam said in a toned down fit of anger

"I beg your pardon Mrs. Puckett?,"

"Let me explain something to you we have raised Athena to stand up for herself and for what she thought was right and to defend herself and her family," Sam said " the same as we taught her brother and sister."

"Yeah also I don't see how when our daughter is simply defending her brother against some little shit head was and according to my son has been bullying him which he reported to the teacher and nothing was done about it. She has the problem!," David said joining in with Sam's rant. "Also our job is no more unconventional than someone who has a cop or a fireman for parents" he said.

"Now that our cousin and my wife have said their peace I will let you know that we will not contest Athena's suspension but we will be in touch with the school board," Carly said before she David and Sam and Athena took their leave of the school.

"So am I still on punishment," Athena asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Yes!," all three parents said as they walked to their cars.

"Dave your staying home with her right?," Carly asked

"Yeah but we're going to the gym first," David said going to his 1968 Camero SS convertible

"Why the gym," Sam said.

"Well I have a fight to get ready for and I'm gonna teach little bad ass here how to punch with out hurting her hand," David said getting into his car.

* * *

"That's it Cammi hit it harder jab jab!," David said as he held up the training mits "alright now roundhouse right here," he said holding out his left hand for the kick.

"EGGHHH!," grunted the now naturally blonde Camilia as she jumped up into a roundhouse kick her large breast bouncing in her black sports bra with green trim that matchd her tight yoga pants that showed off her equally ample backside

"Great work aunt Cammi," Athena said handing Camilia her water bottle and towel.

"Thanks doll," Camilia said wiping the sweat from her head.

"Yeah but your aunt Cammi is going to have to tighten up her game to take down that big Cris Cyborg lookin bitch she's fighting ," David said about his friends opponnt.

"I can take her," Camilia said before taking a swig from her water bottle "But if you want to make sure I'm ready why don't we go in the cage and I'll show you what I got," she said her distinct Alabama twang coming out.

David simply smiled at the fit curvy bounty huntress slash amateur MMA fighter, and said, "Lets go."

"Alright big man, AJ you're about to see your daddy get beat by a girl," Camilia said.

* * *

"Sammi baby rub my shoulders," Carly said as she sat at her desk.

"I'm coming cupcake," she said as she came to stand behind her wife's chair, " how does that feel?" she said as she rubbed Carly's neck and shoulders

"Like we're getting too old for this type of stuff," Carly groaned.

"I told you not to spear that guy," Sam said continuing to message Carly's neck.

"I'm serious I thought when we found that money all those years ago we'd be retired by now," Carly groaned rolling her neck from side to side under Sam's touch.

"I know but things happen I mean look at Dave and Babydoll," Sam said glancing at the picture on her desk of she Carly David and Frankie during their gangster days

"Yeah I still miss her, Dave does too," Carly said, "Of course he wouldn't miss her as much if he'd just date Cammi,"she said.

"Not this again babe," Sam sighed.

"What she's been wanting Davie since she met him," Carly said.

"Dave was drunk and pissed off when they met," Sam said remembering the day Camilia was brought into the company and effectively into the family.

"Be that as it may they have a chemistry and would be good together," Carly said in what she saw as a factual statement.

"Cupcake I know but for now let this go," Sam said leaning in and kissing Carly's neck "Please... please... please let it go," she said kissing Carly's neck after each word.

"Mmmm alright alright," Carly moaned as she felt a pleasureful rapture wash over her . She then pulled Sam into her lap.

"Ohh mama likes it when you're frisky," Sam said before the two began making out

"Hey guys Cassie wanted to... nevermind," Melanie said walking in and quickly walking back out.

"Ummm Sammie baby lock the door," Carly said nudging Sam off her lap as she removed her own top.

Once Sam locked the door Carly bent her over the desk and yanked down her cago pants and underwear. Then began tonguing her ass "OHHHHHHHHHHHHYEAH!," Sam moaned feeling Carly's tongue in her back passage.

Carly loved rimming her wife and vice versa. As both enjoyed a bit of anal play Carly more so but she did take a special pride that even in their wilder days of group sex. That she had been the only one to take Sam anally.

"UGHHHHHHHHHH FUCK CARLS!" Sam groaned as Carly slid three fingers into her ass.

"UGHHH I WISH I HAD MY STRAP ON SO I CAN REALLY FUCK THIS ASS!," Carly said positioning her thigh between Sam's legs and grinding herself into her wife's vagina while stimulating her own.

"AHHHHH SHIT I LOVE YOU!," Sam screamed as she felt her climax nearing faster than she would like

"UGHHH WHOSE PUSSY IS THIS WHOSE!," Carly groaned feeling herself nearing climax as she grinded harder into Sam. Her fingers vigorously probing her asshole.

"YOURS! YOURS! YOURS! YOURS!...AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!," Sam cried as she climaxed squirting her juices like a fountain.

"YEAH IT IS WHOSE MY BITCH SAMMIE WHOSE MY BITCH!," Carly yelled as she fingered Sam's ass harder feeling the blond's anal muscles clinch around her fingers.

"I'M YOUR BITCH I'M YOUR BITCH!," Sam screamed as she came again

"UGHHHHHHHHH GOOOOODDDD GIRL !," Carly screeched as she climaxed as well

"Ummm that was a good," Sam purred as she she gently ground against Carly. "Can't wait to get more tonight.

"So we're putting the kids to bed early?," Carly asked as she withdrew her fingers from her wifes backside.

"Oh yeah," Sam said.

* * *

"Pass the ranch please Carls," David said as he Carly Sam their children,and other family members at the large picnic table in their back yard that over looked the beach. The dinner was weekly event held at each members house on different day. This week happened to be David Sam and Carly's week.

"You know for someone who has a fight next week you're eating pretty unhealthy," Carly said passing the ranch dressing.

"Dad's gonna beat that guy easy mama C," Crixus said as he ate his lasagna and pasta salad.

"Yeah Crix is right mom," Athena said.

"AJ and the champ are right I can take this cat," David said pouring ranch onto his lasagna.

"Daddy are you and mommies polygamists," Pam asked asked making David , Sam and Carly do a collective spit take while making the others chuckle.

"Pam princess what made you ask that?," Sam asked the six year old.

"Well the new boy in my class said that if I had two mommies and a Daddy and they live in the same house their polygamists," Pam explained.

"Well no sweetie we're not polygamists we'd have to be Mormons and be married to your daddy for that," Carly said.

"What's a Mormon?" Pam asked.

"A weirdo," Athena said.

"AJ!," David said shocked at his daughter's comment. "Not all of them," he added. "Anyway Mandy Tay how's business at the shop?"

"Good man we're working on a sweet turbo vet," said Taylor. Mandy and she had moved their automotive customization business to Myrtle Beach shortly after the birth of Athena and had made a successful living of it. While providing babysitting services to the kids.

"Yeah this chick wants us to do a total pink and black job on this one kind of a Bret Hart type deal. But I want to talk about Cammi's fight I hear this chick is big," Mandy said.

"She is but I can take and besides how can I lose with you guys and Dave in my corner," Camilia said taking a bite of her food.

"Amen to that," Cassie said "but still I've seen this chick workout Cammi watch out for the choke."

"Same thing Dave said," Camilia said.

"Hey then it must be true," David said with a bit of a smirk.

"Whatever pass me the salad," Camilia said.

"All I know is I have money on this so win," Nia said. Nia Pappermen was once a boy named Nevel Pappermen. During his time as a boy he had been a enemy of Carly and Sam in their pre gangster days. Now as a pre-op transsexual woman she had not only become friend but a family member through her relationship and subsequent marriage to their friend Vega. Who at the moment was running the Jamaica office while Nia worked as a go between for both places.

"Me too," said Katie the groups long time friend and explosive expert.

"Welp I hope its a lot cause we intend to win right Cammi," David said.

"Damn right," Camilia said.

"Well if you loose you owe us twenty each," Katie said.

* * *

"Not so tight girls," David said as Sam and Camilia tapped his hands and wrist.

"Its either tight or break your hand," said Sam who was wearing her white and black corner person's silk sleeveless shirt with a red Chinese dragon on the back. Over her black t-shirt and pants.

"Yeah you break those hands no more guitar," said Camilia who was wearing her warm up gear consisting of a black hoodie with a purple dragon on the back and a pair of purple and black break away track pants.

"Carls you got anything to say?," David asked Carly who was standing by the locker room door with Athena Pam and Crixus. Carly was wearing a corner persons outfit like Sam's the three children each wearing a t-shirt with the family's Bail Bounds company on it.

"Well I like your playing," Carly said with a smirk a the locker room door opened as a tall bald biker biker type with a long goatee wearing the same outfit as Carly and Sam stuck his head through the door. The man's was Wendell James Alexander but everyone simply called him Mongol. He was David and Camilia's primary trainer specializing in Brazilian Ju Jitsu and kick boxing. As well as being David's AA sponsor. His training had been instrumental in getting and keeping David sober.

"Two minutes Davie," Mongol said.

"Alright Mongol," David said. "Kids bring daddy his robe, Carly my gloves," he said as he stood up and let Sam and the kids put on his sleeveless long white silk martial arts style robe with black flames going around it and a red dragon on the back. That matched his shorts As Carly put on his black MMA gloves. "Ok line up lets go ," he said as they lined up Carly Sam and the kids in front, Mongol and Camilia in back and David in the middle.

The door opened and David's entrance music _Fight To Win,_ began playing and he and the others began to walk towards the cage erected in the middle of the armory. Going into a sprint as the tempo of the music raised. David making a show of his agility by doing a back flip in the middle of the cage before taking off his robe and going to his corner where he said a quick prayer with the others. Before kissing each of his children before Taylor came up and took them their seats. He then allowed Mongol to Vaseline his face to reduce cuts and damage he then went to the center of the of the cage for the referee's final instructions.

His opponent was a man named Luther Vaughn. A heavy weight who stood at David's height but out weighed him at 310lbs of muscle. As opposed to David's more defined 230lbs of muscle. Luther was a tanned white man who wore his hair in dreadlocks like David his being thicker and more ragged opposed to David's more neat ones. Like with all his opponents Luther tried to intimidate David by growling at him only getting David's smile in return before they backed back to their corners

"Ok Dave don't let him kick you and don't let him grip you," Mongol said.

" Don't worry I got this guy Mongol," David said just before the bell rang

David and Luther moved towards each other. Luther quickly threw a series of jabs that David guarded against he manged to catch him with a quick spinning back fist. Momentarily dazing David. Luther then clinched with David and began kneeing him in the midsection. David then moved Luther back with knee to the midsection followed by a push kick. David then ran on the side of cage and hit Luther with a Superman punch to the jaw feeling it break on contact. David then gave him a huge kick to the jaw nearly knocking him a full three hundred and sixty degrees before he fell to the mat.

The referee looked at Luther and called for the bell declaring it a first round knockout. Before raising David's hand, in victory. Before he was ushered back. "Wooo first round KO way to go big bro," Sam said helping David take off his gloves as he sat on the bench.

"Yeah at the cost of a shiner," David feeling his eye swell from the punch to the face. "Carly cut my tape and get me some ice."

"I got the ice Davie," Mongol said handing David an ice pack. "So first round knockout how you gonna top that kid

"Style Mongol," Camilia said taking off her break away pants revealing her short electric blue and white camo trucks that stopped just above the middle of her thighs. "Pure style," she said taking off her t-shirt revealing her matching sports bra top. "Now tape me up."

"Alright," Carly said as she began to tape Camilia's hands.

"Cammi remember move and strike this chick has some reach," David said still holding the ice pack to his eye. "Mongol hand my pants," he said taking the pack from his eye and putting on his company t-shirt.

"Dave I got this," Camilia said as Carly finished taping her hands.

"Alright alright," David said taking off his trunks and donning his black and white track pants. Giving Camilia a quick look at David in his black briefs and his sizable bulge. Not knowing she was looking. "Get your gloves on."

"On it," Sam said as she put on Camilia's gloves on.

"Carly my robe," Camilia said as Carly helped her into her short black hooded silk boxing robe. "David my shades." she said asking for her dark sunglasses.

"Ok girl stay loose stay focused," David said as he put on Camilia's sunglasses.

"I got this lets go," Camilia said as _Saint Anger_ by Metalica began to play and the group began walking to the cage. Unlike David she made no show of agility. She simply looked across the cage seeing her opponent.

The woman Camilia was fighting was named Ciara Koslove. But in fight circles she went by the nickname printed on the back of her short tight blood red trunks. That name being Medved which translated out of her native Russian meant the bear. Camilia went over to her corner and took off her robe "That bitch is huge," she said of the near six foot Russian woman with her brown hair in cornrows her body that of a female body builder with near eightpack abs.

"I told you," David said checking her gloves.

"Look you're gonna have to chop her down and watch her kicks and strikes," Mongol said.

"Yeah and whatever you do don't let her get against the cage," David said before the ref called both women to the center of the cage.

Much like with David's bout the ref gave his instructions. But unlike with David instead of simply growling Ciara looked at Camilia and said, "I will break you little girl." Before the referee backed them up.

The bell rang and Camilia quickly ducked an over hand right. She then began to deliver low roundhouse kicks to Ciara's legs. Only to have Ciara sneak a headbutt by the ref stunning Camilia and leaving her open for three quick jabs by the big russian opening a cut on the bridge of her nose. She then gave her a side kick to the jaw. Knocking her to the mat scoring a knock down the ref paused the round and checked Camilia. Camilia assured the ref she was fine. She once again went on the offensive attacking the legs of Ciara only to have the big Russian catch her with an overhand right splitting her lip slightly. Before the round ended and both went to their corners.

"Hey Cammi you ok David said holding a water bottle up to her mouth.

"Yeah just tell me I have all my teeth?," Camilia asked.

"Yeah they're all there," David said squirting water in mouth.

"Ok Cammi listen I want you to," Mongol said, being cut off by Camilia.

"I know what I'm gonna do knock this bitch out!," Camilia said her anger rising.

"Do it then!," David said as the bell rang and the second round started.

Camilia quickly struck Ciara with a powerful kick to the hip knocking her to one knee and came down on her with hammer punch to the eye knocking her to the mat. She mounted her in a full mount and began hammering away with punches. Opening up a cut and blooding her opponent. The ref then separated them and stood them back up. Before letting them resume he checked to see if Ciara wanted to continue. Getting the nod the ref moved letting her charge at Camilia. Camilia hit her with an uppercut knocking her off balance and followed with double leg take down. Ciara countered with a body scissors only to have Camilia hit her with continuous forearms and punches forcing the ref to sop the fight because it appeared Ciara wasn't protecting herself.

The referee separated them and as David and the others got into the cage to help Camilia to her corner. Ciara threw her stool at Camilia hitting her in the back and knocking her down. "Cammi you ok?," Carly asked as she helped her up.

Camilia simply snarled and broke free of her friends and went on the attack. Tackling Ciara to the mat. David and Mongol along with Ciara's corner crew pulled the to women apart. But when David saw one of Ciara's male trainers slap Camilia they let go of her and a brawl ensued between both teams.

" So are we gonna jump in?," Carly asked knowing the answer.

"HELL YEAH," Sam said just before they charged into the fray.

Watching form the outside Pam asked "Auntie Mandy are momies daddy and auntie Cammi gonna be ok?"

"Of course they... TAYLOR GET BACK HERE," Mandy said seeing her wife charge into the cage. "UGH Melanie Cass..."

"We got them," Melaine said as her friend got up to join the fight.

* * *

**A/N: Hey thanks for waiting I want you know I wrote this through pain. As on saturday my mom would've passed away two weeks ago. So as of now this entire story is dedicated to her memory as she was and is the most important person in my life**

_**Dedicated to life and love **_

_**of**_

_**Laurette H Brown**_

_**1956-2015**_


End file.
